


Royal Seed and Rogue Deputy

by VideoGamerGirl



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Multi, References to Far Cry 3 and Far Cry 4, Resistance, references to Assassin's Creed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGamerGirl/pseuds/VideoGamerGirl
Summary: I saw a post on tumblr by deputy-natpauser where what would happen if the Seed family was royalty. So after running a few ideas in my head I know how this is going to turn up. So characters are the same along with a plot, but there is a plot twits.The Seed family the Royal Family of Hope County forcing people to convert to their religion, unaware that there was a snake in their lovely county who has been building a resistance against them not only for them, but something they need to find and destroy before someone else finds it.





	Royal Seed and Rogue Deputy

Rook exited out the car with her brother as they enter the location where the Seed Family was hosting their annual gala.

"Remember find the family and see what's their next move." Dutch reminded in their hidden ear piece.

"Of course Dutch." Rook answered fixing white sleeveless dress with a simple necklace. Her hair was shaved on her right side of her head making her wear a wig that reach her shoulders.

"I'm glad we didn't bring Sharky here he would be dying in this monkey suit." Her brother or Adam moving his collar a bit to show how uncomfortable he is.

"Then we would be already done with this mission. If I know him he'll be uncomfortable as hell and would try to burn this place to the ground." Rook said as gave her clutch to security for inspections.

"Is Grace and Jess in positions?" Adam asked as he empty out his pockets.

"I have eyes on the of you." Grace reported in the ear piece.

"See you clear as glass." Jess agreed as well.

"And Adelaide is waiting for us if things go south?" Rook walked with her brother after inspections.

"You got that right, darling." Adelaide said.

"Then we are all good." Adam said as the two walked to the main hall.

The mission was simple infiltrate the Seed party get information about the whereabouts of Hudson and Pratt and leave the party undetected. If their cover was blown that go all out until Adelaide arrives while Grace and Jess hitches a ride out of here. Rook scratched her head uncomfortably from the wig.

"The sooner this party starts the sooner I can get this stupid thing off of me." She grumbled as her brother laughed.

"Yes, you looked ridiculous with that thing on." Rook glared at him. "It's best if we split up perhaps to get more information."

"Adam's right, more ground means more information, but be careful even if their was no guest list the Seeds have eyes anywhere." Dutch agreed before signing off leaving the siblings to split in different directions. Adam was taking high ground while Rook was taking low ground.

Rook walked around the floor before making her way towards a bar and order a drink (since the Seeds don't allow alcohol they offer only fruit drinks, cider, or water). Rook looked around the room to see anything suspicious, her eyes landed on two people. One was whispering something in to the other person ears. She turned on her hearing and picked up what they were saying.

"The deputy's are here making sure they don't harm the family." They whispered before the other one nodded and got out their radio.

"They know we are here lay low for a bit." Rook whispered in her ear piece. Just then huge amounts of clapping was heard, a spotlight was focus on four people walking on the stages. It was the Seeds in their most famous outfits. Joseph Seed in his usual white shirt over black jacket and pants with a belt and his signature yellow sunglasses. Faith Seed in her short white dress with flowers on the skirt with her still being barefoot. Jacob Seed in his military jacket with a grey shirt and jeans with his dogs tags around his neck. And lastly John Seed in his blue rolled up sleeve shirt that is over a vest, jeans and his long jacket.

"My children, The Collapse is upon us all because of those snakes in our garden who started their little Resistance. They believe what we are doing is wrong, but it is them who are wrong for they had killed many of your brothers and sisters all for their the stake and their allies stake...."

Joseph continued his speech as Rook and Adam little attention, there only goal is find information of Hudson and Pratt's whereabouts, but Joseph said something that caught their interest.

"As you know we have caught two of their most trusted members." A picture was shown that had Hudson gagged and crying and Pratt looking down on the floor, the siblings hands clenched in anger to see their friends so frightening and broken like this. "Who are taken care of by the hands of my brothers John and Jacob to show them the true meaning of our purpose in Eden's Gate."

"That bastard I'm gonna kill him when I get my hands on him." Adam said.

"We know where they are been held out, but real question is who's got who." Rook tried to calm her brother down.

"That doesn't matter right now, the real matter is that their so called 'Father' are trying to convert them in the worse way possible."

"Adam, stay calm we need to wait a little longer before we can leave and plan this out."

"Screw that! I'm going to kill him right here right now!"

"Stand down!" Rook raised her voice a little getting the attention of one of the peggies next to her.

"Hey!" They said and walked up to her.

"I've been spotted." She said before chugging down her cider and pulling her heel off. The peggie grabbed her shoulder, but she hit him with her heel. Another one ran of to her, but she threw her wig at them revealing her black locks, then throwing a hidden knife under her skirt at them. The action caused many of guest to scream and tried to exit the building.

"Cover blown. Grace, Jess go for it." Adam said as he jumped off the balcony to help his sister he punched one of them and getting out his hand gun.

"The sinners are here! Take the Family and get them out of here!" A peggie shouted orders.

"They're getting away!" Jess shouted in their ears as she shot down peggies. Rook looked as the family was being escort out the stage and the building.

"Adam, distract them as much as you can. Grace see where are they're heading" Rook order as she chased them through halls and rooms only for Peggies to shoot at her, making her stop

"Rook, there is a car outside waiting for them you better hurry up and chase them down." Grace told her as she followed them through her scope.

"What's below the floor I'm in?" She asked as she shot some Peggies down.

"A pool."

"Good enough." She said as reload her gun.

"What are you doing?" Grace asked.

"Something stupid." Rook took off her other heel and charged at the window, crashing through it and falling into the pool. Rook swim up to the surface and at the moment tires screeching fill her ears, she quickly got out of the pool and started to shoot at the vehicle as it was leaving the area, but she didn't kill anyone. She groaned as she watched the car retreat from her vision.

"One of the sinners are here!" A peggie shouted, but Rook shot him down without even looking at him.

"Adelaide, get Tulip here. Grace and Jess get out of here and return to the base." Rook ordered.

"You got it." The three women said. Not too long Tulip arrived as Adam came outside, the sibling used their grappling hooks and climb on the helicopter leaving the area.

"Dutch we were compromised, but we manage to know where is Hudson and Pratt one of them is at either with Jacob or John." Adam said.

"Shit, I was hoping for even bigger news, but this is what we will have to do for now. When you come back, head back to the bunker we'll discuss what happens next from their. Don't worry kids the Seeds will pay for Earl's death. Dutch out." Dutch signed off as the siblings looked at the scenery of Hope County.

"Once we got them where we want them, we'll then asked them about the information we want to hear, from there we'll destroy it and things can go back okay?" Adam said as Rook nodded. He locked his hand with her hand and kissed it. "I promise."

"Man, if the two of you weren't siblings I would assume that you were fucking each other." Adelaide laughed, the two looked at each other uncomfortably before scooting away from each other.


End file.
